Come Home
by BeautifulNoMatterWhat
Summary: This is a two shot story for military families with a loved one still fighting for their country. Hope y'all enjoy it!
1. The Plan

**This story is dedicated to all the military families with loved one still fighting for their country.**

**I got this idea when my friend told me that her daddy was going back to Afghanistan to help with the tech stuff that they use.**

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Sally's POV:

I stood on my tip-toes, trying to look over the heads of the many people here, looking desperately for my big brother, Jake.

Suddenly the national anthem started playing and everybody got real quiet. The troop commander took the mike from its rest and looked us over.

''Ladies and gentleman, these brave soldiers have been fighting for our country for more than three years. Today the long wait of yearning to see them has ended! Let them out!''He yelled.

As the first line of soldiers appeared everybody started clapping and whistling like there was no tomorrow. I saw some people start to cry as they saw their loved ones.

Finally in the third line out of the back door my brother appeared.

''JAKE! JAKE! OVER HERE!'' I screamed jumping up and down, waving my arms like a bird. People turned and stared but I didn't care. My brother looked at me and yelled back''I CAN SEE YOU!''

Immediatly the troop leader gave him a stern glance and he got back into position. Some of his friends tried to hide their laughs but couldn't.

After all the soldiers came out the commander took to the mike again,''I want to thnk these people for serving and making their country proud. Soldiers, you may meet with your loved ones.''

I stood there as people rushed down the steps. _OH gosh, oh gosh, _was the only thought in my head right now. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my hands and turn me around. My heart was beating painfully in my chest.

''I missed you, little sister,''Jake whispered, petting my hair.

''I missed you, too,''I said. I bursted into tears not even trying to be quiet. I didn't care that people stared, I just didn't, my big brother was home, for good.

''Hey it's okay,''He said rocking our bodies back and forth. We stayed that way for what seemed to be hours, but was really minutes. We pulled apart at the same time. I wiped my tears with the back of my hands.

''Where's Percy?'' He asked, wiping his own tears away.''I want to see 'im.''

''Oh, he's at the movies right now with his friends,''I said.

''Didn't you tell him I was coming today?''He asked, looking confused.

''Ummmm. . .actually I told him that you weren't coming until two more months,''I said, scratching my head and looking sheepish.

''Why?''

''Cause I wanted to surprise him.''

''And how we gonna to do that?''He said, amusement in his eyes.

''Well we're going to my apartment and when Percy comes home you'll surprise him.''

''Are his friends in on it?'' Jake asked.

''Yes.'' I blinked.''How the hell did we get to my car?'' Unconsciously we had both gone out of the Center and headed to my car. He looked at my car.''You still have this old baggage?'' He asked getting into the passenger side.

''Don't talk about my car that way. This is my baby.'' Jake chuckled.

While we drove I couldn't help but remember why this was happening.

Two weeks ago

_''Sally?''_

_I stopped making my cake and turned around to see my son's cousin Nico. He was holding a picture in his hand._

_''Yes, baby?'' I asked._

_''Who is this?''Nico asked, showing me a picture of Percy and my big brother together. Percy had been nine at the time and his uncle had just been called for another mission._

_''This is my brother, Jake,''I said, smiling sadly.''He's in the Army.''_

_''Oh,''Nico said. His black eyes glinted.''When is he coming back?''_

_''Two more weeks,''I answered confused._

_Nico smiled.''Since it's almost Percy birthday in three weeks why don't we surprise him?''_

_I blinked and laughed._

_''What are y'all talking about?''A voice suddenly asked. Percy was standing at the doorway, black hair hair-sprayed into different kinds of colors. He was holding pink and yellow hair sprays in each hand._

_''Nico,''He smirked.''It's your turn now.'' Then he shot an evil smile at Nico._

_Nico froze and took off out the door. Percy was right behind him, cackling evilly. I smiled as I heard Percy catch up to Nico before he shadow-travelled._

_''AARRGGHHH. PERCY, NO. PLEASE STOP! I HATE THESE COLORS.''_

_''MWWWAHHHAHAHA.''_

_''NOOOOOO!''_

Present time

I laughed.

''What are ya laughing at?'' Jake asked looking at me crazy.

''Nothing,''I chuckled.

''Hey Sally. When does their movie end?''He said, smirking.

I checked my wrist-watch.

''OH SHIT!''

Nico's POV:

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I nearly yelped. We (Percy, Thalia, and me) were recently on a bus. We had just gotten done from watching a movie.

**Sally**

My eyes widened. I moved behing Thalia as I checked the text.

_Delay Percy for 10 minutes PLEASE!_

''Damn,''I whispered. I made my way towards Percy. I shook his shoulder.''Hey Percy can we go to Chilly Fillmores?''

He yawned and rubbed his eyes.''Can't we go tomorrow?''He asked, running his hand through his messy hair.

''Percy, it's barely 9 o'clock and you're already sleepy,'' Thalia said with a roll of her eyes.

We ignored her. Percy looked at me and sighed.''Fine.''

_Yes!_ Me and Thalia grinned at each other when Percy turned his back on us.I texted Sally back.

_Mission accomplished._

Sally's POV:

''You'll hide here,''I said, pushing my brother into the closet across from the T.V.

''Why?''

''Percy is going to send you a video message and a song. And when he's finished you pop out, okay?''

Jake considered it. Okay,''He said, nodding.''Can I go to the restroom though? I need to pee.''

I sighed.''Yes, but hurry!''

Percy's POV:

I unlocked the door to my apartment and waved Nico and Thalia in. My mom walked out of the kitchen and gave all of us a kiss on the cheek.

''Hey,''She said.''Are you ready for the video message for your uncle?''

I nodded.''Yes, yes, yes,yes!'' Thalia and Nico snickered behind their hands. I glared at them.

''Where are we gonna film it?''I asked.

''In the living room.''

We walked to the living room and I sat down next in the middle of Nico and Thalia on the floor, facing the T.V.

''Why are we in it?''Thalia asked.

''Cause I'm gonna introduce ya, DUH,''I said, imitating her rolling eyes. She smacked me in the head and then Nico smacked _her_ in the head. Five seconds later a smacking war had started.

''Stop it,''Mom said,trying to hade her chuckles,''It's time for the video now.''

When mom turned around to put the final wire in I smacked Thalia. She didn't do anything though. My mom turned around and said,''It's ready.'' While she passed me she caught me by surprise with a smack on my head.

''Owwww, Ma,''I whined. Thalia snorted and Nico smiled thinly.

''I'm your mom, Perseus. I see everything,''She said. I cringed when she said my full name. Gods, I hate that name so much.

''OK and the video starts now,''She said clicking a button on the remote.

* * *

**Not done yet folks! One more chapter to go!**


	2. The Surprise

**And the story continues**

**Attention: Percy can sing in this fic.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

''Ummmm. . . Ma, how do I start it with?''I asked, suddenly feeling nervous. What if I say something or do something wrong?

She shrugged and said,''I'm gonna go make some cake.'' She got up and walked to the kitchen, grinning.

''Oh,ok,''I turned back to the camara and waved.''Hey, Uncle Jake. Uhhh. . . I don't really know how to start soooo I'm just gonna start this off by saying. . .MOM HAS A BOYFRIEND AND HIS NAME IS BLOWFISH!''

Percy shrugged as Thalia and Nico snickered behind their hands.

''Yep, like the fish,''Percy said, adressing the camara.''But he's really nice and stuff, not at all like Smely Gabe. He buys me lots of cool stuff when I want them, too. The only bad thing is that he's my principal at school. You can gasp now.''

''Yeah, ma needs to _seriously_ work on her dating skills. Please don't tell her I told you that.''

As if on cue, Mom called out,''I can hear you!''

I looked at the camera.''I still don't know how she does that.''

''Uhhh. . . Well these people are my cousins from my dad's side of the family.''I motioned to my left and then to my right.''Their names are Thalia and Nico.''

They waved.

''Oooohhh. Guess what? I HAVE FRIENDS NOW! My mom sent me to this camp where people have problems and stuff. Everybody there is, like, really nice to me. Well, except for this girl named Clarrise. She's really mean, but she has her moments. My best friend, Grover, has a goatee and he really likes enchiladas!''

''Ummmm. . .what have I left out. Oh yeah! I found out I have a little half-brother named Tyson! He's really nice and he goes to the same camp as me! He really likes rainbows. . .''

I spoke and I spoke until I couldn't think of anything to say. I bit my lip.''Oh, well this is awkward. Ummm. . .Remember that song you used to sing everytime it came out on the radio? It's called''Come Home'' by One Republic and Sara Bareilles. Well, I'm gonna sing it to you for old times sake. Okay?''

''Thalia, pass me that keyboard over there,''I said, pointing to it. She passed it to me.

''Wait. You know how to sing?'' Nico asked, glaring at me.''If you do know, I'm gonna smack you really, really hard.''

''I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?'' I said, adjusting myself and the keyboard to a comfortable position.

''Percy can I sing the girl part?''Thalia asked. I blinked and then I smiled. I had forgotten One Republic was on her Top 5 Favorite Bands Of All Time.

''Sure.''

''Okay, uncle here it goes. Hope you like it!''

''Come Home ''Lyrics

Percy's part

_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn_

_There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say you'll_

_Come home, come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, for so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oooooh oooh_

Thalia's part

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it out to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now yeah  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then_

_Come home, come home  
__Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, for so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oooooh oooh_

Thalia and Percy

_Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here  
Everything I can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why I need you here_

_So hear this now_

_Come home, come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long, for so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all I see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known_

Percy

_Ever known  
So come home  
Come home_

Thalia

_Come home, come home  
I've been waiting for you_

Percy

_Come home_

''So that's it then, uncle,''I said, pushing the keyboard away.''Ummmm. . . I just wanted to say that I love you and that I wish were here and that I'm really proud of you.''

Suddenly I became aware of the tears that were coming down my face and the knot in my throat. I sniffed as my heart beat painfully in my chest.

'''And umm. . . I just wanted-''I choked down a cry''I just wanted to tell you''My voice pitched upward.''That I really miss you.'' I sniffed another time.''Um. . .I'm just gonna end it here before I start sobbing, okay? I love you.''

Wiping my tears away I went to turn off the camera. I turned it off, but I stood there trying not to break down and cry. I rocked back and forth, holding on to the top of the T.V.

''Percy, you okay, bud?''A voice suddenly said. I froze. I'd never thought I'd ever hear that voice again. I turned slowly. still not believing he was right there.

My uncle Jake smiled at me. Something inside of me clicked and I found myself jumping over the couch and throwing my arms around him. I sobbed into his shoulder as he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

I sobbed and I kept sobbing until my throat was dry. He let me down and said,''You surprised?''

I whimpered and nodded.''Mhhmm.''

''I think I'm gonna cry,''I heard Thalia say.

''Please don't,''Nico replied.

Uncle Jake grinned at me.''Wow. I've never seen the great Hurricane Percy cry before.''

''This is the first time I've cried since my last video to you,''I said.

Uncle Jake chuckled softly.''You want to go get some ice-cream?''

I smiled and nodded.''Yep.''

In the throne room

From on top of his throne in Olympus. . .

Posiedon smiled.

* * *

**And that's the story.**

**Now that this story is out I hope others like this come out too.**

**I want to thank all the soldiers out there that are fighting for their country. It doesn't matter what side your on, everybody has a loved one.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
